My Mistake
by kiwi333
Summary: Izzie's isn't feeling well but when the result are mixed up her life is changed.


**My Mistake**

Izzie shot out of bed and rushed to the bathroom hoping she made it there in time. Quickly she spilled the content of her stomach into it.

"Izzie are you okay? Are you sick again?" Meredith banged on the door, she was really worried about her roommate who had been sick everyday this week.

"Yeah I think it's just the flu I'm going to get a blood test just in case it's something else." Izzie said picking herself up off the floor.

"Do you mind if I use the shower?" Meredith asked through the door.

"Sure I'm going back to bed with Alex." Izzie slowly walked through the doorway, Meredith tried not to make a face when she saw a very sick looking Izzie.

"Are you sure that you should be going to work?"Meredith yelled to her before she got into the shower.

"I'm fine." Izzie told her before she got back into bed. When she did Izzie pressed herself closer to Alex

"Hey are you sure you don't want to stay home?" Alex asked kissing Izzie's forehead to feel her temperature, and he suspected it was warm, no it was hot.

"Alex I'm fine, and I'm going to work." Izzie sat up suddenly, that was a bad idea. As fast as she could Izzie covered her mouth. Alex instinctively grabbed a garbage bin and held it up to her chin. For the second time this morning she threw up.

'Iz seriously I'll your cases, you just rest." Alex said rubbing her back.

"No, I promise I'll take it easy. I'm in the clinic anyway." Izzie whined, she didn't worry Alex with her blood test unless it was absolutely certain that something was wrong.

"Fine but I'll be checking on you." Alex said helping her up and out of bed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Izzie said getting ready with Alex right beside her.

'Seriously are you okay? I can cover for you." Alex just needed Izzie to be okay again.

"Alex I promise, I'm just fine." Izzie said kissing his cheek.

"The things you do it me." Alex sighed trying not to smile, he still couldn't believe that Izzie chose him to love.

'And only I can do them, now hurry up or we're going to be late!" Izzie said running down the stairs but stopping in the bathroom one last time.

"It's you lucky day Sadie, I need blood test and you're gonna give me one." Izzie said in a cheesy tone trying to repress the urge to vomit.

"Are you sure Dr. Stevens? I'm not that good." Sadie said, truthfully she had never done one before.

"You'll get good by practicing, meet me in curtain 3 in 10 minutes." Izzie said running off to the closest bathroom. After she done Izzie pulled herself together and met Sadie.

'Okay now find a good vein and insert the needle. Not bad, now just label it and I'll pick up the results later." Izzie said, suddenly distracted by another intern acting really immature. So distracted Izzie didn't even notice Sadie place the blood in her lab coat and walk off not bothering to label it.

"Today is not my day." Izzie said going off to deal with the situation at hand.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AI

"Yeah and then I had to go give Dr. Steven a blood test which was horrifying. Good thing I didn't mess up." Sadie gave Lexie a play by play of what had happened to her this morning.

"At least you got to practice medicine everyone still doesn't get that I won't go scalpel crazy again and try to take out people's organs." Lexie complained to her friend.

"But you did take out organs, my organ I might add." Sadie said with an almost evil laugh.

'Shut up okay I promise it won't happen again, don't get your organs in a twist." Lexie said laughing at her own joke.

"I see what you did there, that was good." Sadie said before her pager went off.

"That would be Dr. Stevens again, she'll probably want me to give her a spinal tap or something." Sadie told Lexie before getting up to leave.

"And remember to keep your scalpel to yourself!" Sadie yelled back now running to the clinic where Izzie had paged her. She didn't realize it but Sadie still had a sample of Izzie's blood in her pocket unlabelled and needing to get it to the lab as soon as possible.

'You can do this." Sadie said to herself preparing for what the day would bring

"Can you just refill supplies? I'm needed in curtain one." Izzie said to Sadie before going to where she was needed.

'Hello I'm Dr. Stevens what seems to be wrong today?" Izzie said to a young looking woman who sat before her.

'I think I might be pregnant but I've been to 8 different doctors and all of them said I can't have kids. So I just need to know." The lady trying not to cry.

"Well Ms. Carlton I will run a blood test just to make sure okay?" Izzie said with drawing blood from her patient.

"Here run this to the lab." Izzie said handing it over to Sadie.

'So can I ask why you can't have kids?" Izzie asked to the women on the bed in front of her.

"They say I have bad eggs, but I want a baby so bad. If this test comes back and it's positive it will change everything. All I want is a baby that's all mine and has that baby smell all over it. To hold my baby would mean the world to me." The girl told Izzie drying her tears.

'I'll put a rush on those results okay? We'll find out, but you know there are other options right?" Izzie said taking the women hand in her own.

"Me and my boyfriend are old fashioned. Now don't get me wrong adoption is great but I just don't think I could love someone else's baby." Izzie nodded understanding, giving up he daughter was one of the hardest decisions she had ever to do. Izzie wouldn't wish it on her worse enemy.

" Have you ever thought about kids?" The patient asked Izzie who was a little taken back.

"Yeah I would love to have kids but I just don't think it's in the cards right now." Izzie explained hoping she wouldn't have to go into detail about her relationship with Alex to this girl she barely knew.

'Don't wait, because if you wait too long you'll wake up one morning and your time has ran out." Suddenly they were interrupted by Sadie holding the results out for Izzie to see.

Once Sadie got to the lab she realized that she had forgotten to label both samples. For the life of her Sadie couldn't remember what one was Izzie and which one wasn't. Hoping no one was looking Sadie labelled them praying that she was right. If it was wrong they could kick her out of the program making the adventure of Death and Die end forever. Within minutes the results were in, taking a deep breath Sadie ran the to give Dr. Stevens her results along with the patients who wanted a baby more than anything.

Looking at Ms. Carlton's results made Izzie smile.

'Your life is changing, congratulations you're having a baby." The news made Ms. Carlton burst into tears and hug Izzie as hard as she could.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are a wonderful, wonderful person. If this baby is a girl I will name her after you!" Ms. Carlton gathered her stuff up before leaving she hugged Izzie one last time.

"Good luck with everything, you'll be a great mom." Izzie yelled to her, moments like this really made Izzie love what she did.

After Ms. Carlton left Izzie opened up her results. She carefully looked it over, it turned out that Izzie was perfectly fine.

Mer hey, the blood test shows that I'm fine." Izzie informed her friend at lunch.

'Really? That's great Iz!" Meredith yelled as Alex and Cristina sat down.

'What's so great?" Cristina asked setting her tray down next to Meredith's.

'I took blood test and it turns out I probably just have the flu." Izzie squealed.

"Congratulations just keep your germs to yourself." Cristina said before she ran off to answer a page

"I'll pick you up some over the counter stuff after work." Alex said kissing Izzie before he ran off to beat Cristina to the page.

'He really likes you Iz." Meredith told her seeing the smile on Izzie's face after he left

"I know, I think I love him Mer." Izzie said gushing her feeling out, she had never felt this way before even for Denny. Alex was different than the other guys Izzie had been with before. With him she was different

_1 week later_

"Izzie some lady named Ms. Carlton is here to see you in the clinic." Cristina informed Izzie watching as she rand own to see what she wanted.

'Ms. Carlton I heard you were asking for me what's wrong?" Izzie didn't understand why she needed to see her again.

"You made a mistake, I'm not pregnant." The woman said nearly in tears.

"Did you have a miscarriage?" Izzie asked slightly confused as to what she was hearing.

'No I'm saying there was never a baby to begin with, someone here made a mistake. I want you to find the lady who is having a baby and tell her before it's too late. Thanks for all your help Dr. Stevens." With that Ms. Carlton left leaving Izzie standing there to figure the mess out.

"I am so sorry." Izzie said knowing it was too late for Ms. Carlton to hear her but Izzie felt the need to say it anyway. She felt numb as Izzie sat down for lunch.

"There's this guy who's pet tiger attacked him, pretty freakin' cool." Alex said gloating to his friends.

"A girl came in thinking she was pregnant but there was a mix up and now it turns out she's not. Now the clinic is probably getting sued. Pretty freakin' cool!" Izzie said coldly as everyone just looked at her.

'No I think Alex's tiger guy is cooler Izzie." Cristina said making Meredith hit her lightly for her being so blunt.

"Do you know who ran the blood to the lab?" Meredith asked, she could tell this was close to Izzie's heart.

"Yeah Sadie sis along with...sorry I have to go." Izzie suddenly got up and ran out of the cafeteria as fast as she could.

"What's up with her?" Cristina didn't get what the big deal was.

Izzie pulled out every blood test Sadie brought to the lab the day Ms. Carlton was in the clinic. There was only two, Ms. Carlton's and her own.

"This isn't possible unless she mixed up the names." Izzie stared at the two test for what seemed hours. Finally Izzie came to the conclusion that sent chills down her spine. There was only one answer to all of this. Just to make sure she was right Izzie grabbed a pregnancy test for the pile and locked herself in the bathroom. Three minutes later Izzie opened her eyes.

Izzie stood there in disbelieve, the test was positive. She was having a baby, a thousand things were going through her head. What if Alex bailed? How would she tell him? How could they raise a baby? Why hadn't she noticed sooner? Was anything wrong with the baby? Would Meredith kick them out? How would she stay in the program? Could she handle being a mom? All these questions and more were going through her mind. Although this did answer why she kept throwing up and her odd craving for fish sticks in ice cream or pickles dipped in peanut butter.

As the shock started to wear off Izzie realized she has to tell Alex. But her emotions were going crazy. Quickly she gathered everything up and ran out of the bathroom to the nearest room which turned out to be a supply closet. Suddenly the tears hit her, all the doubts Izzie held in her mind came out in that single moment. Izzie slid down to the ground with her head in her hands sobbing like never before

After a little bit Izzie grabbed her pager off her scrub pants and paged Alex to the supply closet she was in knowing he would do something to make her feel better.

Alex ran to answer Izzie's 911 page to a supply closet near the clinic. Busting in Alex saw Izzie's face covered in tears. In an instant he was beside her wrapping his protective arms around her. Alex just held her as she cried no sobbed for a good half hour.

"Iz, Izzie stop and tell me what's wrong?" Alex tried to get Izzie to talk to him but she just continued to cry in his arms. Whatever was wrong must be huge, Alex had never seen his girlfriend like this. Not even during the Denny days. He just wanted her to stop.

"I'm sorry Alex, I am so sorry." Izzie finally said into Alex's shoulder.

"What are you sorry about?" Alex didn't understand why she was so upset.

'You know the mixed up blood test I told you about? It's mine that got switched." Izzie explained to him.

"Wait that means..." Alex still didn't quite understand what was going on.

"I'm the one who is pregnant." Izzie said as a fresh batch of tears started to come down her face. Alex took her face in his hands.

'Stop, this is good news." Alex said kissing her.

"You're not mad?" Izzie asked no longer crying.

'Why on earth would I be mad?" Alex was a bit nervous at the thought of a baby but he wasn't mad at Izzie.

'Cause the interns screwed up big time." Izzie said giggling and sniffling at the same time.

"Well yeah I'm mad at them but not about having a baby." Alex said Kissing Izzie's forehead.

'Good so you won't leave, even if I get really crazy?" Izzie asked him praying he would say the right thing.

'I'll never leave Iz." Alex said making Izzie smile when he said the right thing for once.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AI

"Do you realize what you people did?" Alex yelled at the interns.

"What if you messed up something bigger? What if you mixed up someone who was healthy and someone who was dying?" Izzie interjected, this whole situation had made her lose all the trust she had in the interns.

"All of you have lost the respect of me and Dr. Stevens and let me tell you that isn't easy to just back." Alex said before leaving all the interns in that room to ponder what they had done. Of course they didn't say that the two mixed up was Izzie's just to keep this between the two of them. They had told them that it was just another patient not a member of the hospital.

TBC


End file.
